


A Malfunction in the Code...

by Shortstubbypotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusewarning, Alcohol, CrayolaxIce, Cream, Depression, Drugs, ErrorXInk, Errorink - Freeform, Errorsans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Justsayitsallthesanses, Multi, Nightkiller - Freeform, Paperjam - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, canonstory, crayolasans, crossxdream - Freeform, dreamisafemale, dreamxcross, inksnonbinary, inkxerror - Freeform, killerxnightmare, nightmarexkiller - Freeform, notcanonmultiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: All I have to say is, I was created on accident. A glitch in the coding of, oh, I don’t know, the multiverse’s guardian! Who apparently, is a real masochist and sadist, because the destroyer of universes is their damned husband. And of course, all the glitches stay together. Don’t get excited, this story is NOT sunshine and rainbows. And I won’t explain most of it. I just wanted to make all of you idiots clear, that this was an ACCIDENT. I didn’t wanna be here anyways.Warnings: this story includes physical, mental, and physiological Abuse; Angst, Swears, Self Harm, Suicide attempts, fluff but much later, Death, Ghosts, Graphic Gore, Depression/Depressing topics and conversations, drugs, alcohol, secluded areas, fears and phobias, anxiety, and panic attacks. Read at your own risk!
Relationships: Crayola/IceTea, Crayola/PJ family, Cross/Dream, Diamond/Jess, Error/Ink
Kudos: 8





	A Malfunction in the Code...

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Welcome to Crayola’s canon life! This story explains (in detail, for a warning) his past, present life, and his alternative endings! I hope everyone enjoys my creation and enjoys Crayola as much as I do! Thank you all.  
> -Em

It was a total accident, like they always are. Ironic that a chunk of code was accidentally made, especially the HTML part of it. That code was supposed to be perfect. So how and why did this huge mess get made? First, let me explain a bit about HTML elements.

HTML elements are the building blocks of HTML pages. With HTML constructs, images, and other objects such as interactive forms may be embedded into the rendered page. HTML provides a means to create structured documents by denoting structural semantics for text such as headings, paragraphs, lists, links, quotes and other items. HTML elements are delineated by  tags , written using angle brackets. Tags such as  < img /> and  < input /> directly introduce content into the page. Other tags such as  < p > surround and provide information about document text and may include other tags as sub-elements. Browsers do not display the HTML tags, but use them to interpret the content of the page. ((Found on Wikipedia, I’m not great with coding but I understand a bit of it -~-))

Did I mess you up already? Sorry, I do that. Anyways, I was supposed to be one of those HTML elements. I’m supposed to be the command keys itself. But one day, something strange happened that broke the system. I think one of those angle brackets was never placed down correctly, because one day I just existed. Or for some reason a tag got tagged and it worked? Who the hell even cares anymore. All I have to say is, I was created on accident. A glitch in the coding of, oh, I don’t know, the multiverse’s guardian! Who apparently, is a real masochist and sadist, because the destroyer of universes is their damned husband. And of course, all the glitches stay together.  
Don’t get excited, this story is NOT sunshine and rainbows. And I won’t explain most of it. I just wanted to make all of you idiots clear, that this was an ACCIDENT. I didn’t wanna be here anyways. Ok, fine. I’ll shut up. You can go to the first chapter already, jeez. 

**Author's Note:**

> End of Prologue! I hope you enjoy, because this is the only story idea I have as of this moment, I hope it makes up from the I can’t Help It story ;-;


End file.
